


Fully Loaded

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Loaded Gun, M/M, Object Insertion, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safety off, Safewords, Well more of a Safe Signal, Wet & Messy, mentioned knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Felix takes a turn letting Locus take control.





	Fully Loaded

\---

“How many taps against the table?”

“Three.” Felix slipped off the black bathrobe, setting it aside on the chair. It covered the towel they would use for clean up. They had played out scenes like this before where one of them had the chance to completely give up to the will of the other. This time, it was Felix’s turn. 

They had discussed it at length ahead of time. Felix had straddled Locus’ lap as they made out, licking and biting at his neck as he told him that he wanted to be fucked by his magnum. That he wanted it to be loaded. Safety off. Locus had finally agreed, but had tested how much time would be needed in case the gun went off. Guns hadn’t come into play. Felix’s knives had cut away cloth and sliced shallow cuts into Locus’ flesh before now, but never had they used a gun.

Locus found it hard to deny Felix as he ground against his cock, breathing out with abandon how much he wanted Locus to force him to surrender and do it all under one condition. “Keep the safety off. Make it intense.” When Felix whispered that in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe, his breath still hot on his neck, Locus was sure to add a few of his own… interests to the game. 

“Ohh, you’re taking charge for once. This should be a  _ trip. _ ” Locus slapped Felix’s ass for the comment, getting a yelp and a smirk. Locus instructed Felix to lay across the table once he had stripped fully. 

“Is this so you can actually keep me down? Can’t ever do that normally.” Locus slapped him across the face this time, letting Felix see stars. He had attached the straps the to table in advance.

“You ready? Locus asked, leaning down to kiss him and stroke his cheek. “Good.” Felix nodded. Locus slapped him across the face again, leaving Felix stunned. 

Locus watched as Felix flexed his hands. Locus had tied him over the top of a table, bent over, naked, with each of Felix’s ankles tied to the legs of the table. Felix stretched a little and held the end of the table, pulling on the rope that tied them to the legs on the other side. 

“Are you just going to fucking sit there and stare at my ass, or am I going to get fucked?” Felix turned his head as much as he could, but was unable to meet Locus’ eyes, and Felix pursed his lips to mock smooch at Locus.

“Turn around, Felix. Don’t make me pull out the posture collar like last time to keep you from turning your head.” Locus left a light slap on Felix’s ass, causing him to look straight forward. “I get what I want when I’m in control. You’ll get what you want when you’re in control next time.” Locus smoothed his hand over the curve of Felix’s ass.

“Fine.” Felix’s annoyed sigh soon hushed as Locus’ hand slid down the crack of his ass to massage his asshole. Felix sighed softly at the touch, relaxing into it.

“Do you remember our deal?” Locus asked, turning to pick up the magnum. Locus screwed it onto the barrel, then picked up the magazine, sliding it into the handle of the pistol. 

“I do. I’m still good if you are.” Felix pushed his ass out when he heard the magazine slide into place. “I still want to watch your face while you fuck me with it though.” Locus let out a snort, laughing at the yelp from Felix when Locus drizzled a small amount of lube onto his asshole. Locus probed his fingers into Felix’s ass, noting the moan when the two fingers stretched him open. Locus let out a low chuckle, fingering him deeper. Felix’s nails bit into the wood of the table as Locus pressed into him further. 

Locus ran the magnum of the gun down Felix’s back, bumping over each of his vertebrae as he pulled his fingers out of Felix. Felix shivered knowing the gun was loaded, even if he didn’t know if the safety was on. Locus set the gun on Felix’s rounded cheeks, moving around the table to face Felix. He pressed his fingers into Felix’s mouth to clean them. 

“The safety will be off.”

Felix looked up at him with his mouth full of fingers, nodding slightly as he met Locus’ gaze. 

“I’m going to fuck you with the barrel of the silencer and press it against your prostate, with the safety off, so you can cum all over the floor with a gun up your ass.”

Felix whimpered softly around the fingers, lavishing them with his tongue as he finished cleaning them. Locus pulled his fingers from Felix’s mouth, closing Felix’s mouth and running his fingers through his hair. 

“Don’t worry, Kitten. You know my trigger finger doesn’t itch. You’re the one that’s always about to go off  _ half-cocked _ .” Locus had moved back around Felix, grasping his cock as it pressed against the shaft in half-arousal, eliciting a moan from Felix. “Ah there we go. You’re always so easy to get a reaction out of.” Locus picked up the gun off Felix’s ass, moving back in front of him and pushing the gun into Felix’s cheek. “You should probably make sure it’s nice and wet so that it goes into you more smoothly. You don’t want to have a hard time with me fucking you, do you, Kitten?”

Felix opened his mouth and Locus filled it with the barrel of the magnum, keeping it level with Locus’ cock. “Suck.”

Felix nodded slowly as he watched Locus click off the safety with the gun in his mouth. Locus noticed the shift in Felix’s hips, knowing that he was getting harder by the second. Locus let out a low chuckle, grabbing Felix by his mohawk and pressing the barrel of the magnum further down his throat. 

“You aren’t going to get it wet if you don’t take it deep, Kitten.” Felix choked slightly, opening up his throat as he took in the barrel deeper. “There you go.” Locus put his index finger on the trigger, meeting Felix’s eyes and motioning for Felix to look. Felix swallowed and took it too deep, Felix’s cock getting harder the more he sucked and licked that barrel. 

Locus pulled the barrel of the gun out of Felix’s mouth, letting him catch his breath as the trail of spit dribbled out of his mouth, still connected with the barrel. Felix panted for a second as Locus walked back behind him, prodding the lubed barrel against Felix’s asshole. 

“Do you trust me, Kitten?”

Felix nodded at Locus’ words, whimpering when Locus’ free hand moved to stroke his cock, painfully erect against the wood of the table, and felt the tip. Locus brought the finger to his mouth, tasting Felix’s precum as it dripped out of his cock. 

“I want to hear you say it.” Locus nudged the barrel of the magnum against Felix’s lubed asshole, listening to him moan slightly at being touched. “I need to know you trust me to fuck you like this.”

“I trust you,” Felix rasped out, his legs shaking a little in anticipation. Locus slapped his ass, rubbing the warm red mark.

“Mmmmm there we go. It’s so good to hear those words come out of your mouth, Kitten.” Locus added a little more lube to the outside of Felix’s ass, ensuring the magnum would slide in nicely. Locus rubbed his hand over the front of his crotch, adding pressure to build himself up more. “Watching you like this is so intoxicating.” Locus grinned as he pressed the barrel back up against Felix’s asshole again, watching his cock bob and twitch in anticipation. Locus pressed the barrel in, listening to Felix moan as the barrel filled him. Locus kept his finger on the trigger.

“How does it feel knowing my finger could slip? Tell me Felix.” Locus slowly pulled the barrel out of Felix’s ass and pushed it back into him, slowly fucking him with the cold metal. 

“I….I-I…” Felix’s voice faltered, struggling to find the words. 

“I’m looking for an answer.” 

Felix yelped, following it with a moans Locus worked the barrel of the silencer faster into him. Locus stopped, barrel of the silencer fully inside Felix, pressing shallowly against the cleft of his ass. “Tell me.”

Felix paused too long, and he yelped at the sudden feeling of emptiness, jumping when the gun went off after Locus fired a round, hitting the table beside his head. The mixture of fear and arousal brought him into the moment again.   
“It’s exhilarating,” Felix choked out finally, swallowing hard when Locus laid the gun down next to his head. Locus moved in front of him, unzipping the exosuit and freeing his cock, his codpiece long discarded. 

“You have ten minutes.”

Felix nodded, opening his mouth as soon as the tip was pressed to his lips, sucking in the shaft as Locus started to thrust into his mouth. Locus could feel the back of Felix’s throat each time he pushed in, gripping his hair and tugging. 

“Mmm Felix.” Locus closed his eyes each time Felix choked on his cock, the gagging noises making his throat contract around the head of his cock. The squish of the saliva was obscene the faster Locus thrusted, and he slowed down when Felix tapped his hand on the table three times. 

“Such a mess,” Locus stated as he pulled out of his mouth fully, and a thick trail of saliva connected his cock with Felix’s lips. Felix panted, looking up at Locus, blinking away the wetness from his eyes. Locus was still stroking his cock while he checked on Felix.

“You okay?” Locus asked, caressing his cheek and brushing some of the wetness off. Felix nodded in return.

“Just needed to catch my breath.” Felix opened his mouth back up. Locus slid back in, groaning softly when those lips closed over his shaft. 

“You’re so good with your mouth.” Locus sped up, resuming his speed to fuck Felix’s throat. Felix did his best to relax and breathe through his nose. Locus was getting closer based off the noises he was making and the tighter grip he had on Felix’s hair. Locus pushed deep into his mouth, not letting him spit out anything as thick streams of drool ran down his throat and onto the floor. 

Locus stayed in his mouth for a bit longer and Felix licked against his shaft, grinning when Locus pulled out and whined at him to stop. Felix’s watched with his limited view as Locus tucked himself back into his exosuit, not cleaning up Felix’s face and picked up the gun from beside his head. 

“Mmmmm, please please pleas---” Felix’s breath hitched in his throat when the barrel of the silencer pushed back into him, slightly warmer than it had been before. Locus didn’t start slow this time like he had before, only pausing enough to make sure the barrel was still lubed before sliding it back into his partner. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck f-fuck Locus fuck me harder please.” Felix laid his cheek against the table and soon went slack. He was succumbing to the pleasure and giving himself to Locus. He couldn’t think of a better way to, even as he grit his teeth. Locus had sped up his motions, fucking him faster. 

“Touch-h me L-locus please. I wanna cuuum. Please let me cuuum.”

“Not yet.” Locus watched Felix’s cock bob a little as he fucked him, tilting his head to the side. The small pants and moans coming out of him told Locus he was fucking Felix in all the right places, and the precum collecting on the floor was no exception. 

“Hnnnnngh Ahhh yes Locus, like that, fuck me like that, please fuck me like that!” Locus pressed the barrel in deep and fucked him with long deep strokes. He raised an eyebrow at how high pitched the whines were as Felix’s cum collected on the floor. Locus continued, still fucking out what Felix had left, ensuring he was finished with his orgasm before withdrawing the barrel. Locus bent to untie his ankles first, massaging where the cuffs had started to dig into his skin. He circled the table and freed his hands next, pulling Felix up to kiss him softly. 

Locus grabbed a towel that they had laid out before, wiping Felix’s mouth clean and grabbed the black bathrobe they often used after their more kinky sessions. 

Felix whined that his muscles hurt from being in one position too long, and Locus scooped him up, leaving him to protest as he went to seat them on the couch on the other side of their living quarters of the ship. Locus ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, gentler than he had before, smoothing out the mohawk from where he had roughed it up. 

“Is that the release you were looking for?”

Felix sat up slightly, kissing Locus and burying his face into his neck.

“Entirely.”

“Good. You’re cleaning up.”

“Oh fuck you!”

Locus shoved Felix off his lap. “With your tongue. Go.”


End file.
